


Fear

by Bliss_ful



Series: Why Now? (Alternate aftermaths) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Manipulation, POV Third Person, Technoblade Angst (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_ful/pseuds/Bliss_ful
Summary: Fear aftermath. He was terrified of the voices.Tw// Manipulation★Please don’t share my work or claim it as your own. If any of the CC’s included feel uncomfortable with anything in here I will take it down★
Relationships: Technoblade & The Voices
Series: Why Now? (Alternate aftermaths) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135304
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Fear

The voices told him they were a god. They whispered tales of a being so powerful and royal, so beautiful but dangerous they were considered a god, ruling or destroying whatever nation they didn't want or desire to see anymore. Techno feared them. They were only voices, right? He shouldn't believe them, right?

He did.

It wouldn't matter if they were telling the truth or not, it wouldn't matter if they were just voices somehow created, nothing mattered besides the fact that Technoblade believed them, and that's what gave them their power. They feasted on the fact he was scared of them, they delighted with the knowledge he would do whatever they wished if they so desired. They fed upon his fear until he was their puppet.

Almost a god but not quite, bound to this earth while he wished to be free. He listened to the voices, they were smart, they were nice, they were friends, they were family. The voices were all he had and all he needed. He needed nothing but the voices. They agreed. 

After all, who would care about Techno when he was broken by the voice's insane words? It'd be far too late then.

**Author's Note:**

> :))


End file.
